¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shimori!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: bueno...esto es para Shimori Matsumoto, ya que cumple años mañana, pero mañana yo tengo ensayo y no se si lo iba a poder subir, así que lo subo hoy. Siento no haberte pedido los ocs, omegansai, pero era una sorpresa que espero que te guste, o al menos te alegre el día un poco mas ehehe...desde aquí en España, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES SHIMORI!


_**Bien,este es un fic distinto,ya que se lo dedico a Shimori Matsumoto por ser su cumpleaños ^-^**_

_**espero que te guste,Suzuno x Shimori y mas parejas pero la principal esa. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHISU! Siento no haberte pedido los ocs,pero era una sorpresa (;**_

* * *

Una chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros con unas mechitas doradas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y de estatura de 1,64 caminaba por las calles de Inazuma,estaba desanimada ya que, su novio Fuusuke Suzuno no se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Su amiga Laura no contestaba a el celular al igual que Shin. ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo en darle de lado el día de su cumpleaños? Pensaba triste la ojinegra.

Mientras tanto en una enorme casa, que era justamente la de Kido, estaban todos los del Sun Garden, Endo y los demás y los equipos internacionales.

Suzuno: Se tardan mucho, ¿no?-dijo preocupado el albino-

Nagumo: De seguro ya llegaran, Laura y Shin nunca han fallado-contesto el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar-

Fudo: Es verdad, además, ya sabes como son ambas, o encuentran la tarta perfecta o no descasarán -dijo con una gota anime Fudo-

Todos: verdad, verdad-dijeron todos los allí presentes asintiendo con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados-

De repente las grandes puertas de la casa de Kido se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una pelimiel de ojos rojos y a una pelinegra de ojos verdes.

Shin: ¡Llegamos!-exclamo alegremente la pelinegra-

Laura: Sentimos el retraso-dijo riendo la pelimiel-

Aki: Ya nos estaban preocupando-dijo Aki mirando a ambas con una sonrisa-

Laura: ¿Cuando hemos fallado en algo? -pregunto con seguridad la ojiroja-

Nagumo: ¡Lau-chan!-dijo alegre el pelirrojo corriendo a abrazarla-

Todos: Uuuuuuh -dijeron todos los allí presentes a lo que Laura se sonrojo fuertemente-

Laura: ¡Ca-callen! -grito la pelimiel sonrojada a mas no poder-

Shin: Dejen ya este espectáculo y preparemos las cosas-dijo seria la ojiverde-

Todos: ¡Hai!-dijeron todos preparándose para hacer los preparativos-

Todos se dividieron las tareas,ya que la casa de Kido era enorme. Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka y Natsumi se ocuparían de la comida, aunque Laura antes les dijo a las chicas que ayudaran a Natsumi, para que la comida no saliera salada a lo que las tres asintieron con unas gotas en su cabeza. Shin se encargaría de la música. Nagumo, Fudo, Fidio y ella de la decoración del salón. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fubuki y Atsuya de ir a coger la tarta que ya estaba encargada. Laura les dijo que dijeran que iban en nombre de Laura Excla, así no habría problemas. Marcos, Gianluca, Mark, Dylan y los demás se encargarían de la decoración de las demás habitaciones. Por último Suzuno se encargaría de ir a recoger a Shimori.

Laura: Bien, si no hay ningún inconveniente...¡que corra el tiempo!-exclamo contenta y ansiosa la ojiroja-

Todos se pusieron a hacer sus tareas y en mientras Suzuno fue a buscar a Shimori. Estuvo un buen rato buscándola, no sabía donde se había metido. Entonces la vio columpiándose en un columpio con la mirada triste. A Suzuno se lo rompió el corazón, de seguro estaba así porque nadie la había felicitado, pero eso era porque le tenían una sorpresa esperando.

Suzuno: Shimori...-susurro el chico al lado de la pelinegra-

Shimori: ¿Fuusuke?-pregunto mirando a el albino-

Suzuno: Así es-dijo sonriendo y levantando el rostro de Shimori -necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar

Shimori: ¿Un lugar? -pregunto a su novio

Suzuno: Eso mismo- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Shimori a lo que esta acepto -Ven, vamos

Ambos caminaron cogidos de la mano todo el trayecto. Shimori se preguntaba si el chico se acordaría de que hoy era su cumpleaños, suspiro. Parecía que no se iba a acordar. Por otra parte Suzuno no podía decirle nada a acerca de la fiesta, para empezar que era una sorpresa y si lo hacía Laura y Shin lo iban a matar, trago en seco al pensar eso. Un poco antes de que los dos llegasen a la casa de Kido, Suzuno se paro y Shimori se extraño.

Shimori: ¿Que sucede Fuusuke? -pregunto extraña la ojinegra -¿Por qué te paraste?

Suzuno: Necesito que te vendes los ojos-dijo sacando un trozo de tela violeta -cuando lleguemos te la podrás quitar, pero en mientras pon tela

Shimori: solo asintió un poco confusa, pero solo confió en su novio, si le decía eso por algo sería.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kido las cosas ya estaban casi listas. Laura tenía una hoja donde ponía todo y fue anotando. Comida, echo. Música y decoración del salón, echo. Decoración de los demás cuartos, echo. Traer la tarta echo...espera, ¿Y la tarta?

Laura: chicos, ¿donde esta la tarta? -pregunto extrañada y con un mal presentimiento- ¿donde están Midorikawa, Hiroto, Atsuya y Fubuki?

Los 4: Aquí...- dijeron con temor los nombrados-

Laura: ¿Que sucede?-pregunto apretando los puños a lo que los chicos se tensaron nerviosos- ¿Y la tarta?

Hiroto: Lo que sucede es que...-empezó a decir el pelirrojo- la tarta acabo echa un asco -dijo riendo nervioso-

Laura: ¿Como?-pregunto con una venita de odio la ojiroja- exactamente...¿a que se refieren chicos?-dijo intentando estar calmada-

Midorikawa: Pu-pues...-dijo nervioso el peliverde- así acabo la tarta-dijo mostrándola toda espachurrada-

Laura no dijo nada, se quedo en shock, reacciono porque Nagumo y Shin la despertaron de su ''trance'' ella solo apretó los puños y se dirigió a paso lento hacía sus cuatro víctimas. Estos se tensaron nerviosos antes de que no pudiesen ver nada mas que miles de estrellas.

Laura: ¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE SE CELEBRE AHORA LA FIESTA PANDA DE TARADOS! -grito enojada la ojiroja- ¡¿QUE NO SE LES PUEDE ENCARGAR NADA?!

Los cuatro: Pe-Perdona -dijeron los cuatro chicos muertos de miedo- no fue a propósito

Nagumo: Laura...tranquilizate -dijo intentando calmarla Nagumo-

Shin: Eso, podemos hacer una tarta tu y yo-dijo Shin con una gota anime-

Laura: De acuerdo...-dijo calmándose- ven a la cocina, aremos tu y yo una tarta.

Shin: ¡Hai! -dijo y se fue con Laura a la cocina-

Fudo: Laura después os matará -dijo riendo Fudo-

Los cuatro: ¡No nos lo recuerdes! -dijeron los cuatro chicos con miedo-

Mientras tanto Laura y Shin estaban preparando una tarta que era de película. La tarta era de chocolate con una capa de vainilla y unas cuantas fresas rodeándola. Laura sonrió, menos mal que ambas sabían cocinar. Por otra parte Shin pensaba de que después de hacer la tarta Laura mataría a los chicos, y de que aun debían llegar Hiroshi, Haruto y Amane.

Mientras tanto dos chicos y una chica estaban llegando a casa de Kido, Laura les había llamado y les había dicho que fueran rápidamente a casa de Kido, ya que, estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa para Shimori. El chico se llamaba Hiroshi y era un chico de ojos color ámbar, pelo castaño y piel bronceada. La chica Amane y era una chica de pelo castaño lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos de color café. Y el otro chico se llamaba Haruto, era un chico de pelo negro y despeinado, ojos de un color café oscuro muy profundo y de tez clara.

Hiroshi: Creo que ya estamos llegando -dijo el ojiambar-

Amane: Si, bueno, llamemos a la puerta -contesto la ojicafé-

Haruto: Eso, no nos quedemos en la puerta -afirmo el pelinegro-

Los tres entraron a la enorme casa de Kido, cuando entraron no se imaginaban que su casa fuese tan...tan...tan impresionante**_(Kido,suertudo ¬¬ Kido:¿por? Yo: callate,largo!) _**Cuando entraron se vieron a los chicos y a Shin y Laura poniendo una tarta en la mesa del salón, no sin antes echarles una mirada asesina a Midorikawa y Kabeyama, ante eso a los tres les salieron unas gotas animes.

Hiroshi: Hola chicos -dijo sonriendo-

Laura: ¡Hiroshi! -exclamo sonriente-

Haruto: no te olvides de nosotros -dijo sonriendo el ojicafé-

Shin: ¡Haruto, Amane!-dijo la pelinegra-

Laura: han llegado en el momento justo, Suzuno dentro de nada llegará con Shimori

Shin: y la fiesta dará comienzo

Laura: exacto, así que...lo único que me queda decir es...¡esconda monos!

Todos: ¡hai!

Todos se escondieron y apagaron las luces, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Suzuno en mientras estaba con Shimori a unos 20 pasos de la casa de Kido, Suzuno sonrió y Shimori estaba muy intrigada, cuando llegaron Suzuno se paro en la entrada a lo que Shimori solo le pregunto:

Shimori: ¿que pasa Fuusuke?

Suzuno: ahora veras -dijo abriendo las puertas y entrando con Shimori- Ya puedes quitarte la venda -dijo sonriente y encendiendo las luces-

La chica afirmo y se quito la venda de los ojos,a lo que todos salieron gritando un: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIMORI! Esto a la chica le hizo quedarse en shock mirando al piso.

Laura: nee,Shisu-chan, ¿no te gusta? -dijo deprimida-

Shimori: no, no me gusta

Todos se quedaron en silencio y algunos cabizbajos, Hiroshi rió, pues sabía lo que diría ahora su hermana, al igual que Haruto y Amane. Entonces Shimori dijo:

Shimori: no me gusta, ¡me encanta!

Todos se alegraron de que a su amiga le hubiese gustado la fiesta sorpresa que le había preparado. Antes de comenzar la fiesta Shimori platico un rato con su hermano Hiroshi y sus primos Amane y Haruto, Laura y Shin la felicitaron y Suzuno le dio un cálido beso en los labios a su novia a lo que esta se sonrojo pues la cogió desprevenida. Laura sonrió con picardía ante eso a lo que Shimori se enojo y sonrojo, pero se puso a reír, pues Nagumo había abrazado por la cintura a Laura a lo que esta se sonrojo fuertemente, se la había devolví do pensó divertida. Shin y Fudo reían ante las escenas que presenciaban a lo que los demás solo miraban con una gota en la cabeza. Shin puso la música, la primera que sonó era la de Don Omar – Taboo, luego la de Miranda Enamorada, luego Juan Magan – Bailando por ahí, después la de Daddy y Yankee Lovumba y muchas mas, mucho mas marchosas, aunque claro que también hubieron algunas lentas para hacer unas cuantas bromas por parte de Shin, Fudo, Kogure, Atsuya y Nagumo. Laura ante eso sonrió con maldad a lo que los graciosos se tensaron nerviosos, cogió a Nagumo y se puso a bailar con el a lo que este se sonrojo, Shin y Fudo reían como nunca antes, y Shimori junto a Amane les cogieron poniéndolos a bailar los dos juntos, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente. Después de haber inaugurado la fiesta con los bailes, cortaron la tarta, cosa que Midorikawa y Kabeyama se cogieron los trozos mas grandes porque si no harían un berrinche. Shimori abrió los regalos a lo que todos miraban con ojos en forma de estrella que lo abriera, aveces cantando: ¡que lo abra, que lo abra! La fiesta siguió muy animada, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que ya eran las 10 de la noche, Suzuno junto a Shimori se fueron ambos a dar un paseo por el parque, Nagumo junto a Laura a dar un paseo por la playa, Shin y Fudo se fueron a donde el camino les llevaran, Amane junto a Hiroto se fueron a dar una vuelta y Haruto y Hiroshi se quedaron en la casa junto a los demás para intentar limpiar un poco lo que había formado.

CON AMANE Y HIROTO:

Amane: ha estado muy bien la fiesta, ¿no crees Kiyama?

Hiroto: si, ah estado muy bien

Amane: jaja, si

Hiroto: oye Amane

Amane: si, dime -dijo sonriendo a lo que el chico se sonrojo-

Hiroto: bu-bueno...quería decirte que tu...

Amane: ¿s-si?

Hiroto: tu me gustas

Amane: Hi-Hiroto...-dijo sonrojada-

Hiroto: Amane...¿quieres ser mi novia?

Amane se quedo estática durante unos segundos, pero entonces dijo:

Amane: ¡si!¡claro que si Kiyama! -dijo y le abrazo-

Hiroto: jejeje,okis...

Entonces ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron,un beso dulce y cálido y con mucho amor.

Ambos: te amo -dijeron al unísono-

CON SHIN Y FUDO:

Ambos iban hablando...bueno, hablando, peleando mejor dicho, ¿sobre que? Sobre cualquier tontería sin importancia, pero claro, que para ellos una discusión había que ganarla, si o si

Shin: ¡reconoce que te has quedado viéndome como un tonto!

Fudo: ¡te digo que no!

Shin: ¡que si!

Fudo: ¡que no!

Ambos estaban que echaban chispas, por una parte Fudo estaba pensando de que si, si se la había quedado viendo como un tonto enamorado, pero no era su culpa, ¿porque Shin tenía que ser tan malditamente hermosa? Se preguntaba el ojijade.

Shin: tonto

Fudo: hermosa

Shin: ¿q-que? O/O

Fudo sonrió con picardía y se acerco a Shin lentamente a lo que esta se echo para atrás palpando la pared, maldita su suerte.

Shin: ¿q-que ha-haces? -dijo sonrojada-

Fudo: nada...¿sabes?

Shin: ¿que?

Fudo:me encantas

Shin abrió los ojos como platos, ¿que le acaba de decir? Que...¿se le estaba declarando? No había que negar que Fudo le gustaba, pero así tan de repente...sus pensamientos murieron cuando sintió los labios del ojijade presionando los suyos con pasión. Noto como Fudo la cogía de la cintura atrayéndola hacía el. Shin correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico y profundizando el beso

Shin: A-Akio...

Fudo: te quiero

Otra vez le hizo quedarse en shock, ¿era el día de dejar en blanco a Shin? No lo sabía, pero se alegraba mucho de que Fudo la amase solo a ella, sin aviso previo beso a Fudo, pero esta vez el beso fue mucho mas largo, con mas amor y deseo que el de antes. Fudo se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

Fudo: creo que la palabra acuerdo sería, Te Amo

CON LAURA Y NAGUMO:

Ambos estaban en la playa, estaban los dos hablando y viendo noche, la noche siendo iluminada por la luna, y con miles de estrellas en el cielo. Nagumo miraba a Laura a lo que esta ni cuenta se daba.

Nagumo: oye Lau-chan...

Laura: ¿si? -dijo mirándole y esbozando una sonrisa-

Nagumo sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no podía dejar de verla a esos ojos rojos carmesíes que lo volvían loco, que lo hacía obsesionarse a sus miradas. También se fijo en sus labios ¿porque siempre le obsesionaban? No sabía cuanto llevaban de novios al igual que Suzuno y Shimori. El no sabía cuando la chica le dijo el ''Yo también te quiero'' esas palabras le hicieron el chico mas feliz del mundo.

Laura: ¿Haruya? -pregunto la chica al ver la cara de embobado de su novio-

Nagumo: ah...perdón -dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos- Laura...te amo

Laura: ¿a que viene eso? Ya lo se, se que me amas -dijo sonriendo-

Nagumo: no, quiero decir que te deseo, desde el primer día en que nos vimos mi corazón se acelero, la primera vez que me sonreíste mi mundo cambió, y solo giro en torno a ti

Laura estaba bastante sonrojada por lo que Nagumo le acababa de decir, era lo mas lindo que le habían dicho. Nagumo al no tener respuesta de la ojiroja la tomo del mentón fusionándose con la chica en un cálido y tierno beso.

Nagumo: no me dejes nunca

Laura: te lo juro

Ambos volvieron a besarse, notaron un cosquilleo en su interior que les gustaba, ambos se tenían el uno para el otro, y nada ni nadie los separaría.

CON SHIMORI Y SUZUNO:

Ambos chicos caminaban tomados de la mano. Suzuno sonrió al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Shimori tenía en su rostro. La había traído a ese parque porque hay había arboles de Sakura y el sabía que eran los preferidos de su novia.

Shimori: Suzuno es tan hermoso -dijo la chica fascinada-

Suzuno: lo se,por eso te traje aquí -dijo sonriendo-

Shimori sonrió a Suzuno a lo que este le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron en una banca que allí había y en donde se veían perfectamente los arboles de Sakura con sus hojas algunas cayendo dándoles un toque mas...romántico, fantástico, hermoso...y un lugar idóneo para parejas.

Shimori: Suzuno me encanto la fiesta que me hicieron -dijo sonriendo dulcemente-

Suzuno: me alegro Shisu -dijo el chico-

La chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico a lo que este la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola hacía el. Estuvieron durante unos minutos en silencio, pero no era incomodo ni nada de eso, era tranquilo, armonioso y un silencio que les hacía pensar el uno en el otro.

Suzuno: Shisu-chan...yo...sabes que te amo,¿no?

Shimori: claro que lo se Fuusuke -respondió la pelinegra-

Suzuno: Quiero hacerte feliz, si es necesario matar, morir o robar para hacerte feliz ten en cuenta de que lo are porque yo...Te amo, y mucho, te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón

Sin que Shimori pudiese responder Suzuno le dio un cálido beso en los labios a lo que Shimori correspondió. Ambos notaron que ese beso no era como los normales, era un beso que transmitía sus mas sinceros y puros sentimientos, era un beso de amor verdadero.

Shimori: Fuusuke, mi amor y corazón, solo le pertenece a mi príncipe azul, osea, tu

Suzuno: te amo

Ambos se volvieron a besar, y justo en ese momento una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo, ninguno pidió un deseo porque, ¿Para que? Si el mayor deseo de ambos era tenerse el uno para el otro, el poder sentir el amor de cada uno. Ningún deseo iba a poder darles lo que ya tenía, y eso era el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

Suzuno: por cierto...feliz cumpleaños

Ambos volvieron a besarse, ese día no lo olvidarían jamás de los jamases

* * *

**__****¡acabe! Me salió cursi...pero weno... Shisu espero que te haya gustado, o al menos alegrado el día de tu cumpleaños ^^ Desde aquí en España, yo, Laura Excla, te desea un feliz cumpleaños, y que te lo pases bien! Sin mas me despido. Bye,Bye Sayonara! **

**__****FELIZ CUMPLE SHISU!**


End file.
